Ocarina to Twilight – ch 6
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Poder, Coraje y Sabiduría, el fantasma de un viejo guerrero vaga por los alrededores de Hyrule...
1. Chapter 1

Zelda, princesa de Hyrule, ¿Quién diría que esa adorable niña con ojos azules y cabellos castaños lloraría de esa manera? Ella iba corriendo desesperadamente por los enormes corredores del castillo en el que vivía, quería que alguien le diera conforte, sea su padre o madre preferiblemente, no estaban, se encontraban fuera del reino por lo que buscaba a su tutor, Perícleo, pero nada, fue corriendo hasta el patio del castillo, donde, sin darse cuenta, chocó contra una persona, la pequeña de seis años casi cae al suelo, pero es salvada por el hombre con el que se tropezó, este tenía una capucha puesta, impidiendo ver su cara, pero de ella, del lado derecho de su cara, había un ojo de color rojo que brillaba opacamente, el hombre soltó a la niña y asustada de su imponente aspecto, fuerte y alto, además de misterioso, se asustó.

–¿Q-quién eres?– Preguntó nerviosa la pequeña Zelda.

–¿Por qué lloras, Zelda?– La pregunta del hombre hizo que la niña se extrañara de saber que aquél hombre sabía su nombre, aunque no fuese sorpresa, ya que era princesa del reino.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?– Preguntó curiosa la pequeña con el dedo índice colocado sobre sus labios.

–No te pregunté eso… Te pregunto ¿Por qué llora la hija de Nayru?– La niña inclinó la cabeza a un lado, ya que el nombre de su madre no era ese a su entender.

–Mi mami no se llama…– La pequeña fue interrumpida por las risas del hombre, quién se inclinó a su altura, tomó su mano derecha y puso su dedo sobre una marca de nacimiento en forma de tres triángulos que ella tenía.

–Te llamo hija de Nayru, la sabiduría, así como le hablaría al hijo de Din, o al de Farore, este pequeño triángulo que tienes en la mano, hará que algún día tú y ciertas personas se conozcan.– Le dijo, la niña lo escuchaba con mucha atención.

–Dígame señor ¿Usted es un fantasma?– Preguntó de repente la pequeña fijándose en ese ojo brillante del hombre, recibiendo la risa de este.

–Sí, yo sólo soy un hombre muy viejo, que se murió hace muchos años, pero no soy malo.– El hombre ahora tenía a la niña sentada sobre sus piernas, jugueteando con todos los colgajos que desprendían de su capa.

–Si no eres malo ¿Por qué no descansas en paz?– La niña, aunque con seis años de edad, tenía una inteligencia increíble, cosa que el hombre notó, y le recordó a alguien.

–Porque estoy esperando a alguien…– Le susurró al oído, cosa que la niña asintió de manera como si estuviera guardando un enorme secreto.

–¿A quién?– Le respondió susurrando.

–Estoy esperando a mi nieto…– Le dijo el hombre colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, como si quisiera que la niña guardara el secreto.

–¿No lo visitas?– Preguntó Zelda curiosa.

–No, no puedo.– El hombre parecía estar algo triste ahora, sin embargo, la niña le traía recuerdos, recuerdos de alguien a quien había conocido, eso lo hacía feliz, recordar a su vieja amiga.

–¿Por qué?– Zelda preguntó de nuevo con los ojos atentos en el del hombre.

–Porque aún no es tiempo de que me conozca.– El misterioso hombre bajó a la niña de sus piernas, se paró recto y se quitó la capucha que ocultaba su cara.

Aquél hombre tenía un ojo rojo, el otro azul, el pero rubio con muchas canas cubriéndolo y una barba dorada que era algo larga, la niña sintió conocer a aquél hombre, y lo picó en l a pierna para llamar su atención.

–¿Si?– Preguntó el hombre agachándose nuevamente a la altura de la pequeña.

–¿Cómo te llamas?– Preguntó con curiosidad, el hombre le sonrió.

–Me llamo Link.– Respondió.

–Link… ¡Nunca lo olvidaré!– Le dijo Zelda animada dándole un abrazo que este recibió alegremente.

–No, no lo harás.– Respondió el hombre riendo.

Se paró recto y comenzó a caminar hacia el arco que llevaba fuera del patio, Zelda al darse cuenta de esto se le colgó de la pierna y preguntó.

–¿Ya te vas?– Ella quería que se quedara, sin embargo el hombre la tomó en sus brazos y dándole un abrazo le dio la respuesta.

–Nunca estaré lejos, lo prometo.–

–¿Quieres ser mi amigo?– La pregunta de la niña hizo que aquél hombre sonriera, dejándola en el suelo de nuevo se encamino a la salida.

–Sí, siempre lo hemos sido, Zelda.–

Así se despidió alzando la mano, y sin que la niña se diese cuenta, fue desapareciendo, para convertirse al final, en un lobo de pelajes dorados, corriendo ante el crepúsculo del día, simplemente pensó.

–No te preocupes, nos volveremos a encontrar…–


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

–Sir Link… sir Link… Sir Link de Hyrule, general de los nobles caballeros de Hyrule, Héroe del Tiempo y líder del escuadrón Alfa, ¿Edad? –

–Treinta y un años, señor .–

–¿Hijos?–

–Sí, son dos, varones.–

–¿Familia?–

–Mi padre y madre fallecieron a mis siete meses de edad, ahora tengo dos hijos y a mi esposa, mi suegro falleció hace tres años, mi suegra hace ya muchos años, no tengo hermanos, primos o tíos, tampoco abuelos.–

–¿Dónde vives?–

–Villa Kakariko.–

–Sabes por qué estás aquí, pero ¿Sabes realmente…?–

–Sí.–

–Lo siento Link.–

–No te preocupes, continúa.–

–No tengo por qué, ya terminé, ahora.–

–Tranquilo, tomo mi uniforme y me voy.–

–Link, ¿Cuántos años tienen tus niños?–

–Cinco, y tres.–

–¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?–

–Ya me despedí, tranquilo, sé que no regresaré en un tiempo.–

–Link…–

–Yo calculo, ¿Unos… cien años? Jajaja, no, no tanto, pero me hubiera gustado conocer a mis nietos, adiós.–

La sangre fluye de su cuerpo, una hemorragia salía de su pecho, la lluvia azotó fuertemente, él estaba tranquilo, de rodillas, tocó su corazón, latía fuertemente, fijó la mirada en su mano izquierda y luego soltó una risilla, después se tumbó sobre el pasto mojado, embarrándose de lodo el ojo del que la sangre no paraba de caer, cerró su único ojo hábil y lentamente levantó la mano izquierda hacia el cielo.

–¡Hijo mío, oh hijo de Farore, te estaré esperando, ven a mis brazos, te protegeré, sin valor la espada no tiene ningún poder!– Gritó a todo pulmón, junto a un rayo, cayó la mano del que se titulaba victorioso, al lado suyo, yacía un cuerpo masculino, que tenía la misma herida en el pecho, hecha por la misma espada de aquél que había recibido en su día, el título de Héroe del Tiempo.

–¿¡Y qué pasó después!?– La niña, de cinco años, era muy curiosa, su cabello castaño era sujeto por un par de coletas, sus ojos azules brillaban ante las palabras de su maestro, quién tenía el pelo canoso y una barba de chivo, era viejo pero muy sabio.

–No sé, nadie lo sabe.– Respondió el señor bajando a la niña de sus piernas.

–¿Y su familia?– Preguntó ella, recordando parte de la historia.

–No sé, se fueron de Kakariko, no el actual, el de antes, pero no sé dónde viven ahora, su esposa ya ha de haber fallecido, y sus hijos no han de saber mucho.– Respondió él abriendo una puerta para luego salir por ella.

–¡No es justo, nunca sé en que termina la historia!– Reclama ella con el ceño fruncido, luego se dibuja una sonrisa en su tierno rostro al oír una voz que provenía de los arbustos más cercanos.

–A veces debes esperar Zelda, las respuestas llegan con los años.– Ése era su canino amigo, con el ojos rojo y el otro rasgado, el lobo dorado brillaba al caminar, inmediatamente la niña corrió a abrazarlo.

–Te quiero, Shady, me gusta cuando vienes.– Dijo ella aferrándose a su pelaje.

–Ahora dime, ¿Por qué tan interesada en lo que pasó con el héroe del cuento?– Preguntó él recostándose en el pasto.

–Porque eras genial.– Respondió montándose en su lomo y abrazándole comenzó a acariciarlo.

La niña disfrutaba de su compañía, ella sabía que Shady se llamaba Link, que era el héroe, pero no tenía el valor de preguntarle sobre su vida, él se ponía triste con eso, ella no quería ver a su amigo de esa manera, le dolía verlo así, la joven princesa amaba el cuento, pero nunca supo qué fue de su familia, quería conocerlos, cómo eran y como se llamaban, si eran como su padre o si podría conocer a su madre, pero era imposible, Shady se lo había dicho.

–Shady…– Comenzó ella, el lobo volteó a verla con su único ojo.

–¿Si, dime?– Preguntó él, ella lo vio con una sonrisa y luego su puso a ver al cielo, el sol comenzaba a desaparecer para dejar paso a la hermosa luna.

–¿No te gusta cuando el sol se esconde, y él y la luna se saludan?– Preguntó ella con su inocencia de niña de cinco años.

–Se llama Crepúsculo, y es hermoso, pero la tristeza siempre invade el corazón, y es la hora en que aquellos que han dejado este mundo, conecten con el tuyo… – El lobo volteó y se encontró con la pequeña niña dormida, abrazando su pelaje, él tomó su forma Hylian y la llevó hasta su habitación, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, la colocó en su cama y apagó el candil que iluminaba su habitación, se paró en la ventana y volteó a verla, dio un suspiro y susurró. –Os espera un gran destino, princesa Zelda, mañana caerá una terrible tormenta.–

A la mañana siguiente, a Zelda la despertó un ruido del galope de un caballo y caballeros gritando, se levantó de golpe al oír los gritos de su madre, se asomó rápidamente por la ventana y vio que su madre ayudaba a un hombre muy malherido, ella bajó rápidamente y escondiéndose de la vista de todos vio lo que sucedía.

–¡Feusto, Feusto!– Gritó su madre cuando el hombre escupió sangre se la boca.

–Tranquila… estoy bien…– Respondió él con la voz rasposa, ayudado por dos caballeros.

–¡No lo estás!– Dijo ella alarmada, tratando de hallar qué era lo que podía hacer para ayudar a aquél hombre.

–Ellos vienen… Celhery… – El hombre estaba cada vez más débil.

Zelda vio desde su escondite que a lo lejos venía un humo negro, lo que no sabía era que eran tropas, de un ejército enemigo, quienes querían acabar con Hyrule, de la nada un estruendo se oyó y azotó el castillo las tropas habían llegado la reina ordenó al ejército atacar, Zelda permaneció en su escondite, asustada por dentro, pero quería seguir viendo la escena.

–¡Ahí vienen los refuerzos, llamamos a los Goron y Zora, vienen en camino, resistan!– Decía un caballero a sus tropas.

–¡Atacan el castillo!– Gritaron de repente.

Zelda vio entrar a un hombre parecido al herido, y vio que este mostró preocupación por el hombre junto a su madre, que estaba moribundo.

–Raven…– Dijo el herido.

–Su majestad, este es mi hermano, Feusto ¿Qué pasó?– Preguntó preocupado.

–Raven… te necesitan… ve…– Le ordeno su hermano volviendo a vomitar sangre.

Zelda estaba aterrada, oía gritos y espadas chocando, escuchaba cada horrible detalle lo que parecía una guerra, sólo quería que Shady estuviese ahí, así que salió y se encontró con su madre, quién la puso detrás suyo mientras seguía atendiendo al hombre herido, otro estruendo se escuchó y el castillo comenzaba a derrumbarse, Zelda se aferró a su madre y vio como un escombro caía sobre ellas, pero no cayó, fue detenido por el hombre herido, quién sostenía aquél enorme pedazo de roca sobre su espalda.

–¡Salgan!– Gritó.

–¡Feusto, no te dejaré!– Lloró ella, él sonrió, Zelda captó, que el hombre era igual a su amigo Shady, lo que le dio más confianza, inmediatamente Zelda supo que era uno de sus hijos y el otro, era Raven.

–Váyanse… sólo hay una salida, váyanse…– Dijo él con resoplo.

–Si hay algo que pudiera hacer… ¡Sólo dilo!– Gritó Celhery saliendo de los escombros que Feusto cargaba.

–Denle un adiós de mi parte a mi hijo… – Respondió.

–¿¡Cómo se llama!?– Gritó Zelda, ella y su madre prestaron y oyeron con atención el susurro de Feusto quién ya no resistía los escombros.

–Link…–


	3. Chapter 3

Oh y claro, gracias por los comentarios X3

Capítulo 3:

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, Hyrule era atacado y su castillo se derrumbaba, a lo lejos de la terrible guerra estaba sentado un hombre encapuchado, de su rostro oculto se veía un ojo rojo y brillante, se puso en pie y vio como el que una vez había sido su hogar era atacado nuevamente, dio un suspiro y luego, al ver que la torre perteneciente a la Guardia Real de Hyrule comenzaba a desplomarse, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, tomó su forma de lobo de oro y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia aquél lugar.

Dentro de la torre habían guerreros listos al combate, con sus arcos y flechas, éstas impactaban contra los enemigos, pero de la misma manera muchos de ellos eran heridos, resultando muertos, una mujer joven corría por las escaleras seguida de varias mujeres, en sus brazos llevaba envuelto a su hijo, quién no paraba de llorar, a cada paso que daban escuchaban el estruendo de la guerra, los relámpagos caer sobre Hyrule, y los gritos de guerra de aquellos que habían partido al combate, la mujer sólo quería proteger a su bebé, de repente la torre comenzó a colapsarse totalmente y los escombros comenzaban a caer mientras que las escaleras se desplomaban, al bajar de la torre unos enemigos les hicieron frente, la mujer, con su bebé en brazos, tomó la espada de un soldado muerto que yacía al lado, y le entregó a su hijo a otra de las doncellas que iba con ella.

–¡Vete, lleva a las demás a un lugar seguro!– Ordenó la madre del niño que lloraba en los brazos de otra mujer.

–¡No te dejaré!– Reclamó ella, la otra mujer estaba en posición de ataque a sus agresores, las demás doncellas huían.

–¡Por favor, salva a mi hijo!– Le rogó, la doncella asintió tristemente con la cabeza antes de comenzar a correr, sabía que la madre del niño sólo distraería a esos enemigos.

La lluvia azotaba fuertemente mientras la chica corría con el bebé de su amiga en brazos, no encontraba salida, todo era guerra, todo era destrucción, todo no era más que miseria, cuatro hombres la encontraron y rodearon, listos para atacar, la chica sólo rogó por la seguridad del bebé, cerró los ojos y escuchó que los enemigos se lanzaban contra ella, pero de repente escuchó sus gritos de dolor, abrió los ojos y ante ella tenía a un lobo color oro que brillaba, la había salvado, el lobo se recostó y con la mirada de su único ojo ordenó a la mujer subir a su lomo, ella sin pensarlo obedeció, el lobo se levantó y comenzó a correr.

–Gracias…– Dijo ella aferrándose al lomo del animal con una mano, y con la otra, sosteniendo al niño que lloraba.

El animal no dijo nada y siguió corriendo, evadiendo todos los ataques que llegaban hasta él, y asesinando de paso a varios enemigos con sus feroces garras y colmillos, al final logró llevar a la mujer y al bebé al Campo de Hyrule, donde los llevó hasta una cueva oculta entre el bosque, al bajar, el lobo de oro se recostó y la mujer colocó al bebé entre sus patas que estaban cruzadas, ella se posó contra una roca y quedó inconsciente, al verla, lobo de oro se fijó en que ella estaba herida, volteó a ver al pequeño que estaba entre sus patas, lo veía fijamente con sus pequeños ojos azules, para después comenzar a reír, se sentía seguro entre el pelaje del animal que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un Hylian que lo sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos, al poco tiempo el niño se quedó dormido.

La mujer despertó para encontrarse con el hijo de su amiga dormido a su lado, entre un montón de hojas que lo acobijaban, el lobo dorado ya no estaba, y vio una venda en la herida que tenía en un costado, ella simplemente tomó al bebé y lo abrazó, esperando a que el lobo de oro volviera.

El sol por fin salía, habían cuerpos en el suelo, y la sangre manchaba el pasto verde de Hyrule, miles de personas lloraban la muerte de sus seres queridos, mientras nadie le veía, lobo de oro se acercó a los escombros del Castillo de Hyrule, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y la tristeza había invadido su corazón, comenzó a aullar ante lo que ahora era la tumba de uno de sus hijos, Zelda apareció por detrás de él, y aferrándose a su pelaje, lo comenzó a acariciar.

–Estás triste Link…– Ella no acostumbraba a llamarlo por su nombre, generalmente se refería a él como Shady o Lobo de Oro, pero esta vez podía ver la tristeza en su único ojo, que derramaba continuamente las lágrimas de este.

–Este era mi hijo mayor, siempre soñó con ser como yo, y ahora murió igual que su padre, sin poder decir adiós…– Lobo de oro tomó su forma Hylian, sintió que la niña se abrazó y correspondió con un abrazo sobreprotector.

–¡Megan, Megan!– La mujer con el bebé en brazos despertó, el niño aún dormía, ella reconoció la voz que se oía de cerca.

–¡Raven, estoy aquí!– Gritó ella, provocando que el niño se despertara llorando.

En la entrada de la cueva se pudo ver como el hombre de cabellos castaños entraba rápidamente, al verla su cara reflejó felicidad y sorpresa, al ver al niño que ella sostenía.

–Link… pero, ¿Cómo?– Preguntó Raven tomándolo en brazos y abrazándolo fuertemente, el niño dejó de llorar y comenzó a jugar con el largo cabello de su tío.

–Un lobo, nos ha salvado…– Respondió ella, Raven la volteó a ver sorprendido, pero no le importó y siguió prestando atención a su sobrino.

–Qué bueno que están bien…– Dijo el joven caballero abrazando a ambos.

–¿Dónde está Feusto?– Preguntó ella por el padre del niño, pero Raven sólo ocultó su mirada con la sombra de su cabello.

–Mi hermano… él… ya no está con nosotros…– Respondió dolidamente, la mujer negó con tristeza y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de éste.

–Y… ¿Qué pasó con…?– Raven fue interrumpido por el llanto más fuerte de Megan.

–Ella se quedó atrás, para protegernos…– Respondió, Raven bajó la cabeza, se quedó aferrado de ambos.

Lobo de oro estaba sentado sobre una roca en el Campo Hyrule, veía desde lejos el entierro de miles de soldados, entre ellos estaban su hijo mayor: Feusto, y su nuera, lobo de oro no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas, se sentía triste, el dolor que sentía era incomparable, su alma estaba herida.

El cielo comenzó a mostrar las hermosas estrellas, y la luna comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, Megan y Raven caminaban sin rumbo, Kakariko estaba destruido igual que Hyrule, sólo querían tranquilidad, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos al piso, una voz s se oyó, era un hombre muy grande y gordo, era humano, llevaba un candil en la mano, al verlos, se quitó la manta con la que se cubría y se la dio a Megan, quién envolvió al pequeño que llevaba en brazos.

–Gracias…– Le dijo Raven.

–Vengan conmigo, necesitan un lugar donde quedarse.– Respondió él llevándolos hasta una pequeña aldea, donde al entrar en una casa, Megan se quedó dormida con el bebé en sus brazos y Raven hablaba con el hombre.

–Nos has salvado… no sé cómo agradecerte…– Raven tomaba té de una taza.

–¿Cómo te llamas?– Preguntó el hombre haciendo que el fuego de una chimenea se calentara más.

–Raven…– Respondió a la pregunta.

–Yo soy Bo, alcalde de…– Bo fue interrumpido por una respuesta rápida de Raven.

–Ordon, este es Ordon, el pueblo del sur.– Bo intuyó que Raven era caballero, la ropa que llevaba lo afirmaba, aunque rota y llena de sangre, se veía el símbolo de la Familia Real.

–¿Tu esposa y tu hijo?– Preguntó Bo al ver a la mujer con el bebé en brazos, ambos dormidos plácidamente en una cama.

–No, ella es Megan, amiga de la esposa de mi hermano, y él es Link, mi sobrino…– Respondió Raven viéndoles con ternura.

–¿Y tu hermano y su esposa?– Preguntó Bo, Raven bajó la mirada, Bo se sintió terriblemente mal.

–Mi hermano… murió sosteniendo los escombros del castillo, para que la reina y su hija se salvaran, y su esposa, combatiendo a unos enemigos para que Megan pudiera escapar con Link…– La lágrimas de Raven caían por su rostro, Bo le puso la mano en el hombre como muestra de consuelo, se sintió terriblemente mal de hacer esa pregunta.

–Lo siento…– Dijo él.

La luna adornaba el cielo de Hyrule, lobo de oro observaba las estrellas, cerró su único ojo y en su forma Hylian se recostó en el pasto, dejó que el viento moviera su cabellera y respiró profundamente, sólo quería esperar, a que el tiempo fluyera, le daba tristeza el tiempo, que para él no era nada más que problemas, ya no quería tener nada que ver con él, sólo quería descansar, pero debía esperar, para darle una nueva luz a Hyrule… él sólo quería… paz…

–Venid a mí cuando estés listo, hijo mío…–


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

–La tristeza invade a quién desea tenerla.– Zelda, una niña de diez años ahora, caminaba por los jardines del castillo, las estrellas iluminaban la noche, la luna estaba custodiando el hermoso reino, ella arrancó una de las rosas blancas de uno de los arbustos que cuidaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando escuchó a cierto lobo acercarse a ella y tomó su forma Hylian.

–La noche es preciosa ¿Verdad?– El espíritu acompañaba a la princesa a todas partes, ya sea cuando se escapaba del castillo a la ciudadela, o cuando iba con su madre a distintas regiones de Hyrule.

–¿Qué hay al sur, Shade?– Zelda continuaba cuidando del jardín que tanto amaba, era lo que más le gustaba, y en sus ratos libres, que para una princesa eran muy pocos, se los dedicaba al jardín, siempre acompañada por su amigo, a quién decidió hace mucho, llamarle Shade, ya que este se escondía en su sombra.

–¿Al sur? Bueno, está el bosque, claro está, es denso y muy frondoso, la humedad le da ese hermoso aroma a tierra mojada y, generalmente, siempre hay animales que protegen a los que viven ahí.– Cada pregunta, que Zelda le hacía a Shade, era generalmente respondida, ella había aprendido mucho de Hyrule con él, de su gente, sus razas, todo.

–Latoan ha de estar contento.– Zelda se aproximó a su amigo, y ambos se sentaron en el pasto, de las pocas veces que Zelda salía, no había podido pasar más allá de la ciudadela, si salía con su madre, un carruaje escoltado las llevaba a su destino, otros reinos, castillos, pero nunca podía ver a Hyrule, lo veía a través de lo que le contaba Shade.

–¿Contento?– Shade a veces no comprendía cómo, pero la niña, a su corta edad, ya era muy sabia, le encantaba eso, le recordaba a su amiga.

–Sí, de estar rodeado de ese lindo aroma, la naturaleza, y de las personas que cuidan su santuario, Shade ¿Puedo pedirte algo?– Preguntó ella volteándolo a ver.

–Sí, lo que quieras.– Él nunca le negaba una petición a ella, para él era sentirse vivo el poder convivir de esa manera con alguien, y no ser temido por tener que estar en su forma animal.

–Quiero que vayas a Latoan, y que me traigas el aroma de la naturaleza.– A veces, Zelda pedía cosas extrañas, pero a Shade no le importaba, aun así haría lo posible por complacerla.

–Veré que puedo hacer-.– Y tomando su forma de lobo, se fue corriendo del lugar.

El viento corría a través de sus pelajes, sus orejas escuchaban cada detalle de sus alrededores, mientras sus patas dejaban un rastro de huellas, tardó un poco en llegar a la región del sur, sigilosamente atravesó un poblado que había ahí, hasta adentrarse en el bosque, donde tomó su forma Hylian y buscó algo que pudiera tener el aroma que Zelda deseaba, de repente escuchó unas pisadas detrás suyo, al darse la vuelta se fijó en su compañía.

–Eres tú, creí que estaba en problemas.– Afirmó Shade al encontrarse con un lobo color plata.

–¿Tengo que dar explicaciones? Si fuiste tú quién me pidió quedarme aquí.– El lobo se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

–Silver, de nuevo te doy las gracias.– Shade seguía buscando el aroma, mientras recibía una mueca del lobo de plata.

–¿Qué buscas, Shade?– Silver se puso en cuatro patas de nuevo y se acercó nuevamente a él.

–El aroma del bosque ¿Dónde lo encuentro?–

–Aquí no, el aroma lo tienen las personas que viven aquí, es el aroma de Latoan, pero si quieres puedes llevar musgo.– Silver apuntó con su hocico a una de las rocas que ahí estaban llenas de musgo.

–Sí, creo que es mejor idea que llevarme a alguien.– Shade tomó el musgo de la roca y lo metió entre los bolsillos de la ropa que llevaba.

–¿Por qué haces esto? Ya sabes, ir de aquí y allá como si nada te importara, eres muy despreocupado.– Silver se echó en el suelo sacudiendo su cola.

–Porque me hace sentir vivo, Silver.– Shade tomó su forma lobuna de nuevo y se dirigió a la entrada del bosque. –¿Puedo seguir contando contigo?–

–Sabes que no me iré, aunque no sé por qué, le tienes tanto amor a estas personas.– Silver volteó a ver al lobo de oro.

–Adiós.– Fue lo único que dijo lobo de oro antes de salir del lugar, Silver se puso en pie y subió a una roca, para contemplar la luna.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, una mañana serena, el olor del bosque había llegado a las casas de todos, Silver caminaba como si nada haciendo su ronda diaria por el poblado de Ordon, a veces le parecía algo tonto por parte de Shade, ya que nunca pasaba nada, pero Silver sabía que si el misterioso Shade lo decía, habría una razón.

–¡Buenos días!– Saludó un caballo que por ahí pasaba, Silver volteó y le dirigió la mirada, era uno de los pocos caballos que habían en Ordon.

–Buenos días, Eleonor.– Silver le dio una sonrisa cortes antes de volver a hacer ronda, se fue a las afueras del pueblo, donde había una casa en un árbol, Silver se le quedó viendo por un momento y dio un leve suspiro. –Ya sale el sol, hora de levantarse, mejor me voy.– Y así Silver se alejó del pueblo hacia la fuente del espíritu, donde se echó a descansar entre unos arbustos, su ronda nocturna había terminado.

Un hombre salía tranquilamente de su casa, que por cierto, estaba en un árbol, sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron al ver al sol aparecer por el hangar, y dando una leve sonrisa se dispuso a bajar.

–¡Eleonor!– Gritó, pero sin obtener respuesta de su caballo, tomó una hoja y la enrolló en forma de silbato, para después entonar una melodía, el caballo acudió al llamado de inmediato.

–¡Buenos días, Raven!– Relinchó el caballo, claro, el hombre no entendió lo que dijo, pero supuso que fue un saludo, se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarle.

–Es una mañana tranquila…– Suspiró Raven.

–¡Señor Raven!– Una voz interrumpió escandalosa y energéticamente al hombre, quién dio una leve sonrisa al reconocer a la niña que veía corriendo alegremente.

–¡Es Ilia!– Relinchó felizmente Eleonor.

–Buenos días, Ilia.– Saludó el hombre.

–¿Está Link?– Preguntó ella tratando de ver por la ventana.

–Ilia, es muy temprano, está durmiendo, la verdad, no sé qué haces despierta tan temprano.– Rió Raven viendo que la niña de aproximadamente cinco años de edad le había hecho una mueca.

–¿Pero puede salir a jugar?– La inocencia de la pequeña hizo que Raven riera nuevamente, haciendo ella, otra mueca.

–Sí, claro, ve a despertarlo.– Dijo él antes de montar a Eleonor y dirigirse hacia la fuente del espíritu.

Ilia entró a la casa, donde al entrar por una puerta había una mujer durmiendo con un niño, Ilia inmediatamente se montó en la cama y empezó a saltar.

–¡Link vamos a jugar, Link vamos a jugar, Link vamos a jugar!– Repetía una y otra vez constantemente.

–¡Hola Ilia!– Saludó él despertando de golpe.

–Buenos días Ilia…– Dijo pesadamente la mujer que estaba con el niño.

–¡Buenos días, ¿Puede Link salir a jugar?!– Preguntó ella.

–¡Sí! ¿Puedo, tía Megan?– Preguntó, y junto con Ilia hicieron ojitos de borrego a Megan, la cual sólo sonrió.

–Sí, adelante, vallan.– Dijo ella levantándose de la cama, Link e Ilia se sonrieron mutuamente y luego de que Link se vistiera salieron corriendo.

Shade corría a toda velocidad, le encantaba como el viento azotaba sobre su pelaje dorado, entre más rápido, mejor, además quería llegar con Zelda antes de que despertara.

–¡Buenos días, Zelda!– Saludó él en forma de Hylian desde la ventana, Zelda estaba peinándose en un espejo.

–¡Shade!– Saludó ella dejando el cepillo y corriendo a abrazarlo.

–¿Adivina que te traje?– Preguntó él con algo detrás suyo.

–¡Oh Shade, ¿Me trajiste el olor del bosque?!– Preguntó ella emocionada a lo que Shade asintió, ella saltó a abrazarlo y tomó el musgo que Shade había llevado.

–Sabía que te gustaría.– Respondió él con una sonrisa.

–Qué bello huele, ¿A esto huele el bosque?– Preguntó ella oliendo el musgo con los ojos cerrados tratando de imaginar al bosque del sur.

–Sí, ¿Verdad que huele bonito?– Shade sonrió al ver la cara de la niña emocionada.

–Me gustaría ir alguna vez.– Le dijo ella, viendo a través de la ventana, el sol ya alumbraba Hyrule.

Link e Ilia corrían jugando de un lado al otro con los cuccos, gatos y perros que había en Ordon, desde lejos los observaba Silver.

–Cuida al niño, ¿Por qué este pequeño es tan importante para Shade?– Silver estaba echado sobre una roca alta, lo suficiente para vigilar a Link, y que no lo vieran.

Link e Ilia hacían de todo, desde jugar con las calabazas hasta ir con Braulio a ver las cabras.

–Silver…– Saludó una cabra que pastoreaba lejos.

–¿Cómo va todo?– Preguntó él echándose entre el pasto para no ser visto por Braulio.

–Siempre andas siguiendo a ese par, nunca se quedan quietos.– Dijo la cabra viendo como los niños corrían de un lado a otro.

–¡Hey niños, cuidado!– Gritó Braulio mientras observaba como Link e Ilia hacían de las suyas.

–¡Link, subámonos en las cabras!– Dijo Ilia.

–¡Sí, vamos!– Respondió él.

–Ese niño puede ser tan valiente como Shade, ¿O querré decir estúpido?– Silver tenía que cuidarle, por petición de lobo de oro, él no sólo cuidaba a Link, sino a todo el poblado, protegiendo la aldea de enemigos, Silver sabía que Shade estaba en el norte, y para ir allá se hacía un largo camino, así que aceptó cuidar del niño, aunque no sabía por qué era tan importante para Shade.

–Ilia…– Dijo Link bajándose la cabra en la que estaban montados.

–¿Qué pasa, Link?– Preguntó ella bajándose también.

–Tengo hambre.– Sonrió y así ambos se fueron corriendo a su casa.

Zelda estaba estudiando con su mentor, mientras que lobo de oro estaba oculto en su sombra, decidió ir a dar un paseo y visitar el sur, no mucho le gustaba ir, el viaje era largo, pero cuando la adrenalina lo invadía, no podía evitarlo, y sabía que Zelda terminaría de estudiar dentro de un largo rato, así que se fue.

–¡Tía Megan!– Entró el pequeño niño por la puerta de su casa, seguido por Ilia.

–¿Qué pasa, Link?– Preguntó ella cocinando.

–Es que… tengo hambre…– Sonrió él.

–Ten, si no te hubieras ido corriendo antes de desayunar no tendrías hambre.– Le dijo ella poniendo un plato de huevos con tocino sobre la mesa. –¿Tú también quieres, Ilia?– Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–No, gracias, estoy bien.– Respondió ella sonriendo mientras Link comía.

–¡Megan!– Entró Raven.

–¡Buenos días, tío Raven!– Saludó Link bebiendo jugo de naranja.

–Creí que estarían jugando afuera.– Raven siempre saludaba a su sobrino con un beso en la frente y un abrazo, Link le sonrió y lo abrazó.

Silver estaba dormido en una roca cerca de la casa de Link, de repente fue despertado porque alguien le pisó suavemente la cola.

–Hola Silver.– Saludó.

–Shade ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el lobo de plata estirándose.

–Sólo pasando el tiempo.– Respondió, Silver y Shade caminaron por un rato, hasta que se pararon frente a la fuente del espíritu, Silver decidió preguntarle algo que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo.

–Shade, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?– Preguntó el lobo de plata.

–Adelante.– Respondió el lobo de oro viendo hacia el horizonte, dejando que el viendo sacudiera su pelaje.

–¿Por qué te importa tanto ese niño, Link?– Silver paró las orejas y prestó toda su atención para escuchar claramente la respuesta de lobo de oro pero nunca pensó escuchar esa respuesta.

–Porque es mi nieto.–


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

–¿Tu nieto?– Silver hizo una cara de sorpresa, realmente no esperaba eso de lobo de oro, la verdad.

–¿Qué tiene de malo?– Lobo de oro se sonrojó un poco, y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, evitando contacto visual con su acompañante.

–No… nada, es sólo que, me sorprende mucho.– Respondió Silver aún atónito.

–No entiendo por qué te sorprende tanto.– La cara de lobo de oro estaba muy roja, así que decidió tomar su forma lobuna para ocultar el rubor.

–Es que… viniendo de ti, me sorprende mucho, según tenía entendido lo único que te importaba eran las batallas y todo eso.– Silver se echó y fijó su mirada en el amanecer junto con Shade.

Entre los arbustos Silver y Shade se movían hábilmente, siguiendo al caballo que galopaba con Raven y Link, este iba de un lado a otro, hasta el punto en que Silver se detuvo a descansar, pero Shade no, seguía persistentemente al caballo.

–¿Quién eres?– Preguntó Eleonor, el caballo.

–No te preocupes, soy amigo de Silver, sólo sigue las órdenes de tu jinete.– Respondió Shade.

–Bien, si tú lo dices… Pero te advierto, que no nos detendremos pronto.– Eleonor continúo fijando su atención en el camino.

–No importa, soy resistente, podría seguirte todo el día.– Y así fue, Shade los siguió toda la mañana hasta que Eleonor paró enfrente de la casa en el árbol, por la puerta Shade pudo ver que salió Megan.

–Valla, parece que se han divertido.– Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–¡Mucho tía Megan, debiste habernos visto, íbamos muy rápido!– Shade no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su nieto que estaba emocionado.

–Creo que quién salió pagando todo es Eleonor.– Rió Raven acariciando el cuello de su caballo.

–Ya lo creo…– Relinchó.

–¡Shade!– Silver llegó a su lado corriendo.

–Debo irme, te los encargo mucho.– Respondió antes de salir corriendo al Campo Hyrule.

–Ya se divirtieron, ahora Raven, vuelve al trabajo, y Link, ayúdame con unas cosas.– Dijo Megan entrando a la casa.

–¡Es cierto, el trabajo, gracias Megan!– Respondió Raven corriendo.

–¡Adiós tío Raven!– Dijo Link alzando la mano.

Shade corría rápidamente por Hyrule, iba pensativo, pero rápido, sus patas eran fuertes y su alma persistente en ir cada vez más rápido, recordaba que cuando estaba vivo, nada lo podía detener…

–¡Papá vuelve pronto!– Un niño de cinco años lo seguía, mientras él montaba su caballo y comenzaba a galopar lo más rápido que podía.

–¡No te preocupes hijo, volveré pronto, vamos Epona!–

–¡Link ¿A dónde vas?!– Preguntó su esposa saliendo de la que era su casa, con un niño de tres años en brazos.

–¡No te preocupes, volveré pronto, iré a visitar a un amigo!– Respondió él a lo lejos.

–Feusto, Raven, prometas que no serás igual que él.– Dijo ella en un suspiro con una sonrisa.

Su caballo iba muy rápido, le gustaba como el viento lo despeinaba soltando la coleta que amarraba su largo cabello, Epona, su caballo, iba tan velozmente que él sentía que podía volar, le encantaba eso, le encantaba sentirse vivo.

Eso recordaba, recordaba cómo era de vivo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, decidía cerrar ese recuerdo, sus amigos, sus conocidos… su familia, su esposa y sus hijos, lo amaba tanto.

–Prometo que ya no habrán más fallos, te lo prometo, Link.– Dijo en voz alta.

Zelda salió al patio del castillo, esta vez recogió una de las rosas rojas de otro de sus arbustos, y escuchó una voz detrás de ella, no era Shade, sino era su madre.

–Siempre te han gustado estas flores, hija.– Celhery apareció tomando una rosa blanca, acarició sus pétalos y dejó el viento se los llevara.

–Mamá, ¿Cómo crees que se siente alguien… que tiene a su familia pero no los puede ver?– Zelda, a pesar de tener diez años, demostraba constantemente ser muy madura y sabia a su madre.

–Triste hija, ¿Por qué preguntas?– Su madre se sentó a su lado, ella seguía sosteniendo su rosa, viéndola en sus manos, sus hermosos pétalos rojos.

–Sir Feusto, murió protegiéndonos, igual que su padre, ¿Quién más… querrá sacrificar su vida por la corona de Hyrule?– Zelda fue arrancando suavemente cada uno de los pétalos de la flor roja.

–Zelda, mi madre siempre decía, que su amigo amaba la aventura, los ministros dijeron que murió con rencor por ello, que no tenía amor.– Celhery cerró los ojos lentamente, dejando que el viento moviera su cabellera castaña.

–¡Sir Link no era así, él sentía amor!– Reclamó Zelda, conocía a Shade, y lo defendería si llegasen a insultarlo de esa manera.

–Lo sé, yo lo conocí, era muy pequeña, tal vez tenía tu edad, y sé que Sir Link murió, murió con amor, no a Hyrule, no a la corona, sino a su familia.– Zelda se impresionó de oír eso, su madre, había conocido en vida al misterioso Shade, pero no, no se atrevería a decirle nada de lobo de oro.

–Murió con amor…– Susurró la niña abrazando la rosa que ya pocos pétalos tenía.

–Igual que Feusto.– Respondió Celhery.

–¡Reina Celhery, la necesitan en el salón del trono!– Llegó un guardia, Celhery hizo una cara de tristeza ante su hija.

–Ve mamá, yo estaré bien.– Zelda sonrió, y su madre fue a atender el asunto que el guardia le había comunicado, dándole un abrazo y una sonrisa a su hija. –Ya puedes salir.– Dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

–Pensé que nunca se iría.– Respondió el Hylian entrando.

–¿Lo escuchaste todo?– Preguntó ella con una cara seria, aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

–Cada detalle.– Respondió sentándose junto a ella.

–Lo siento.– Zelda se aferró al abrazo que Shade le dio, ella se sentía realmente mal por ello.

–No te preocupes, yo estoy bien si tú lo estás.– Respondió él, su sonrisa le daba tranquilidad a Zelda, ella sabía que podía contar con Shade en todo momento.

–¿A dónde fuiste, Shade?– Preguntó ella, viendo a su amigo que se recostaba en el pasto.

–Fui a visitar a un amigo.– Respondió cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, dejando que el viento jugueteara con su cabello.

–Alguna vez me gustaría conocer a Silver.– Zelda se recostó a su lado y ambos observaban las nubes.

–Todo a su tiempo Zelda, todo a su tiempo.– Shade le envió otra de esas sonrisas y ella se la devolvió, estaba realmente sola, de no ser por Shade, ella amaba su compañía.

–Si tú lo dices…– Ambos se quedaron charlando en el pasto, viendo las nubes y encontrándoles forma, ambos se sentían bien, después de todo, se conocían desde hace años.

Ordon era un lugar tranquilo, excepto cuando Link e Ilia jugaban, todo se volvía más alegre, sobre todo si los gatos y perros de sus vecinos también jugaban.

–Raven, aún no puedo creer la energía que tienen esos dos.– Río Bo viéndolos jugar.

–Link es muy tranquilo, pero puede llegar a parecerse mucho a como era su abuelo, osea, mi padre.– Raven tomaba una taza de té junto con Bo.

–Ya lo creo, a todo esto, nunca me has contado de… ya sabes. – Bo hizo una cara de preocupación.

–Mi hermano se llamaba Feusto, su esposa, Marin, se conocieron en la guardia real, ambos eran guerreros espléndidos, dedicados a la protección de Hyrule y su Familia Real, luego de ello Feusto se enamoró de ella, y ella de él, ya sabes, con el tiempo se casaron, y nació Link.– Raven veía a su sobrino jugar, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sabía que en él, vivía su difunto padre, a quién no llegó a conocer muy bien, pero lo sabía, lo podía presentir.

–Perdona si te ofende, pero ¿No crees que Link es un nombre algo extraño? Es decir, no sé su significado.– Bo jugueteó con sus dedos antes de recibir una respuesta.

–Link era el nombre de nuestro padre, de Feusto y mío, significa en Hylian antiguo "Hijo del Valor" mi hermano me dijo lo mismo, que en su hijo vivía nuestro padre, y es verdad, no lo negaré.– Raven vio hacia el cielo, las nubes avanzaban y el viento soplaba.

Zelda y Shade se habían quedado dormidos en el pasto, hasta que cayó el atardecer, Zelda se despertó y también despertó a su amigo, al cabo de un rato, ambos se sentaron contemplando el bello ocaso.

–Shade, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?– Zelda se ruborizó un poco.

–Sí ¿Qué es?– Preguntó él con curiosidad y una sonrisa leve.

–Es algo que no me quedó muy claro en la clase de hoy.– Respondió ella desviando la mirada.

–Adelante, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.–

–¿Qué es el Reino del Crepúsculo?–


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

–¿Qué es el Reino del Crepúsculo?– Zelda esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta de su amigo, su maestro no había sido muy claro, y se refería a aquél lugar como "El más allá" pero nada que respondiera sus dudas, sabía que Shade era muy viejo, por lo que pensó, que sería buena idea preguntarle a alguien de mayor edad que su mentor.

–El Reino del Crepúsculo…– Por su parte, Shade estaba pensando cómo explicar algo tan complicado como eso, se quedó fijando la mirada en el suelo un rato, con su mano jugueteando a través de su larga barba gris.

Silver estaba descansando en una roca cerca de la aldea de Ordon, mientras escuchaba alerta de cualquier peligro, el atardecer adornaba el cielo de Hyrule, haciéndole ver hermoso, las estrellas comenzaban a verse y el cielo oscurecía, mientras el sol se iba por el horizonte y la luna empezaba a tomar su lugar, el viento soplaba tranquilamente mientras Silver su levantaba de su lugar de reposo para hacer ronda y cuidar por la noche, al llegar a la entrada del pueblo Silver se escondió detrás de unos arbustos ya que por el camino venían caminado dos personas.

–¿Irás a Hyrule mañana?– Preguntó Megan, caminando a lado de Raven que llevaba a Link dormido en sus brazos.

–Supongo que sí, hace años que no voy, pero es el llamado de la reina.– Respondió el hombre joven tratando de susurrar para no despertar a su sobrino, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Silver escuchara cada detalle con sus orejas lobunas.

–¿Por qué, por qué siempre tiene que ser tu familia?– La voz de Megan sonó algo molesta, se cruzó de brazos y vio a las estrellas que ya habían aparecido junto con la luna que ahora coronaba el cielo.

–Mi familia ha levantado su espada a la orden de la Familia Real de Hyrule durante generaciones, para mí es importante seguir ese legado, igual que mis abuelos, igual que mi padre, igual que mi hermano…– Raven fue interrumpido por Megan, quién se detuvo enfrente suyo y vio a Link tristemente, acarició su cabeza y le susurró a Raven.

–¿Entonces será igual para Link también?– Megan volvió a caminar dando media vuelta, Raven simplemente sonrió levemente ante su comentario.

–No lo sé, Megan, pero ¿No crees que eso será decisión de él?– Raven continuó el resto del camino caminando detrás de ella.

–Sólo digo que, tus abuelos murieron en la guerra civil, dejando a tu padre huérfano, y tu padre murió en batalla, ¡Cuando apenas tenías tres años!– Megan alzó un poco la voz, ahora parecía estar realmente molesta, pero en realidad estaba preocupada.

–¡Shh…! Está durmiendo ¿Recuerdas?– Señaló Raven con la mirada a su pequeño sobrino mientras ambos seguían caminando hasta que Megan se paró de nuevo, pero esta vez dándole la espalda a Raven.

–Y tu hermano, el padre y la madre de este niño murieron en las mismas condiciones… Levantando la maldita espada a la Corona Real de Hyrule.– Ella no dijo otra palabra, y entró en la casa, ya que habían llegado, Raven se quedó parado un rato pensando en lo que Megan había dicho.

Raven también entró a la casa y Silver salió de su escondite, se quedó sentado enfrente de ella durante un rato, observando a la luna, hasta que decidió ponerse en sus cuatro patas e ir a hacer su ronda mientras pensaba en voz alta.

–Debo decirle al viejo Shade.– Y acto seguido comenzó a patrullas en los alrededores de la aldea.

Shade se había quedado pensando un rato, hasta que encontró las palabras adecuadas y estaba seguro de que Zelda entendería, puede que tuviera diez años, pero comprendía las cosas como toda una mujer, así pensaba Shade.

–El Crepúsculo es, por así decirlo, el mundo sombra del nuestro… mientras nosotros somos luz ellos son sombra, y una sombra no puede conectar con su luz, esa es la ley, ese mundo es como Hyrule, pero todo el tiempo es alumbrado por un poder, remplazando al sol, el Crepúsculo vive en un atardecer infinito, no se hace de noche, no se hace de día, sólo el atardecer ilumina aquél lugar.– Zelda sonrió ante la respuesta, lo poco de lo que había dicho su amigo, era más claro de lo que su mentor le había explicado.

–¿Y por qué le dicen el más allá?– Zelda esperaba más respuestas, ella era una niña muy curiosa e inteligente, realmente iba a ser una gran reina según muchos.

–Hace muchos años, malas personas fueron condenadas por las diosas a vagar en el mundo de la oscuridad, un espejo fue dejado para que se utilizara con las personas malas, yo y tu abuela lo llevamos lejos, donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar, más allá en el desierto, los que son condenados son llevados al Crepúsculo, algunos le llaman el más allá, porque creen que es a donde las personas malas van cuando mueren, cuando el atardecer cae sobre Hyrule, se cree que es la única hora en la que el Crepúsculo y Hyrule logran conectarse. – Shade se levantó rápidamente y tomó su forma lobuna para esconderse entre unos arbustos, ya que alguien venía en dirección al jardín.

–Zelda ¿Estás aquí?– Celhery entró en el patio, donde su hija contemplaba las estrellas, realmente deseaba que su madre no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, quería seguir escuchando del Crepúsculo, de ese extraño lugar.

–Mamá… ¿Crees que alguna vez hubo alguien tan malo para ser enviado al Crepúsculo?– Preguntó la niña sentada al lado de su madre, quién la abrazaba mientras veían las estrellas.

–Sí, su nombre fue Ganondorf, él atacó Hyrule cuando mi madre aún era la princesa del reino, pero ella conoció a un chico valiente que la ayudó a derrotar al malvado hombre.– Celhery comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hija.

–Ganondorf, entonces hablas de la abuela Zelda y Sir Link…– Zelda veía a los ojos de su madre muy atentamente, mientras que ella la veía con cariño y le daba su amor maternal.

–Ganondorf era un príncipe, el príncipe Gerudo, una raza de ladronas que vive en el desierto, debido a sus actos, fue condenado al Crepúsculo, donde se dice que está sellado.– La reina comenzó a caminar con su hija hacia adentro del castillo.

–¿Y si escapa?– Preguntó Zelda.

–No lo sé, se dice que una bestia custodia el Crepúsculo y si algo malo pasa, esta bestia despertará de su sueño para protegerlo, al Crepúsculo y Hyrule.– Ambas entraron al castillo, pero Zelda se volteó hacia los arbustos donde estaba su amigo con una sonrisa y susurró.

–Buenas noches, Shady.–

Lobo de oro corría nuevamente hacia el sur hasta llegar a la provincia de Ordon, donde atravesó la aldea hasta llegar a las afueras con la fuente del espíritu, donde se encontró con Silver sentado a la orilla del agua, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, Silver se recostó con la punta de las patas haciendo que estas se mojaran, Silver comenzó a hablar.

–El hombre joven, Raven, irá a Hyrule ¿Quieres que valla con él?– Al oír eso de Silver, Shade se recostó y respiró profundamente, Silver esperaba una respuesta, pero simplemente su acompañante lobuno se quedó en silencio.

Mientras el agua corría por la fuente, Shade no podía dejar de pensar, simplemente se quedó recostado al lado de la fuente, mientras oía como caía el agua, cerró su único ojo y dejó llevarse por la tranquilidad que recorría el lugar.

–No, quiero que sigas en Ordon.– Silver asintió y decidió salir del lugar, para darle una paz total al viejo lobo.

La noche fue interrumpida por una feroz tormenta, el viento provocaba que los árboles se movieran y las cosas se azotaran, las cabras del establo habían escapado del rancho, Raven y Megan salieron rápidamente a atender el asunto, junto con varias personas de la aldea, la cabras no se quedaban tranquilas, y mucho menos el pequeño niño que escuchaba los truenos caer, escondiéndose en su sábana tratando de encontrar tranquilidad, estaba asustado, pero no había nadie que lo consolara, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, Link estaba realmente asustado, quería a su tío o a su tía, pero no había nadie.

Lobo de oro corría por el pueblo junto con Silver, ambos guiaban a las cabras que se salían del rancho para escapar al Campo Hyrule, la tormenta no cesaba y ambos lobos ayudaban a las personas.

Shade sintió algo dentro de sí, así que se dio media vuelta y corrió a las afueras de Ordon, Silver al ver esto se sorprendió, a Shade no le gustaba acercarse mucho a ese lugar, pero esta vez, corría a toda velocidad.

–¡Shade, ¿A dónde vas?!– Le gritó lobo de plata, pero él ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo, así que siguió guiando a las cabras.

Link estaba sentado en su cama, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, los truenos seguían azotando y él se sentía cada vez peor, hasta que una voz habló detrás suyo, Link volteó rápidamente para ver si se trataba de su tío, o de algún conocido, pero no era nadie que hubiese visto antes, ese hombre rubio, con canas en el cabello y la barba, con un ojo azul, y el otro rojo, estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, Link no se asustó, por alguna razón, sentía que ese hombre era bueno.

–¿Por qué lloras, mi niño?– Shade lo vio con ternura, era la primera vez, la primera, en la que podía ver a su nieto, su único nieto, la esencia de su sangre, lo podía ver de cerca, por primera vez.

–Me dan miedo las tormentas… ¿Quién eres?– Preguntó el niño abrazando un caballo de felpa en sus brazos.

–No soy alguien malo, no me temas por favor, he venido a protegerte.– Shade de repente escuchó el enorme estruendo de un rayo que cayó cerca, el niño, el pequeño que no sabía que era su nieto comenzó a llorar nuevamente, por primera vez en años, Shade sintió ese instinto que no había tenido en años, sintió su instinto paternal, el instinto de abrazarlo y acurrucarlo para que se sintiera protegido.

Link lloraba asustado de la enorme tormenta, pero abrió los ojos y se encontró con el hombre que ahora lo abrazaba, Link no sentía miedo o desconfianza, podía sentir que ese hombre estaba ahí para él, sus brazos fuertes lo sostenían y protegían de los rayos, el pequeño se acurrucó en sus brazos al oír otro estruendo, se sentía protegido.

Shade no había sentido eso antes, es decir, no en su forma espiritual, él quería protegerlo, quería proteger a su nieto, no sólo de la tormenta, sino de todo peligro que existiese, el niño estaba aferrado a él, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Shade lo abrazó fuertemente, se sentía vivo, ahora podía sentirlo de verdad, podía sentirse realmente con vida.

–No llores más, mi niño, no dejaré que nada malo te pase… lo prometo…– Shade cerró los ojos y dio al pequeño que ahora estaba tranquilo dormir en sus brazos un beso en la frente.

No sabía cómo, pero estaba vivo, ahora realmente se sentía con vida y dejó entrar en su mente lo que había estado reprendiendo en sus memorias, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su ojo izquierdo…

Él estaba ahí parado, frente a él una mujer cargando a un pequeño de tres años, y tomando a uno de cinco con la mano, él se acercó a ellos, su esposa estaba triste, él lo podía sentir, la besó en los labios lentamente, su pequeño niño de tres años extendía sus bracitos hacia él, así que lo cargó y a su otro hijo igual, los abrazó lo más fuerte que su amor paternal le permitía, mientras las lágrimas caían de su ojos izquierdo, mientras el otro era escondido por un parche de cuero que se sostenía de un gancho, no quería separarse de ellos, quería abrazarlos siempre y nunca soltarlos.

–Papi… ¿Volverás pronto?– Preguntó el pequeño de cinco años con una sonrisa inocente en su carita.

–Pa…pa… ¡Papi!–Gritaba el otro jugando con el cabello del hombre.

Él sonrió antes sus hijos, los abrazó y dio un beso a cada uno, el más largo que pudo darles a ambos, y el abrazo más fuerte que pudo su amor paternal.

–Feusto, Raven, papi siempre estará con ustedes, mis niños, los amo…– Dijo dejándolos con su madre, dándole un beso en los labios a ella, amaba a su familia, pero algo dentro de sí le decía, que no podría volver.

Un hombre de cabellera plateada llegó con él, era más joven, delgado y pequeño que él, pero había sido uno de los aprendices más fieles que había tenido.

–Link, debemos irnos.– Le indicó subiendo a un caballo.

–Sí, gracias Silver.– Respondió, y despidiéndose por última vez de su familia, montó a su yegua, Epona, la cual llevaba una armadura de oro al igual que él, se colocó el casco sobre su cabeza, y la mascarilla que éste tenía, así comenzó a cabalgar hacia las afueras de su hogar, una voz lo detuvo, era una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, llevaba de la mano a una niña.

–Link, lo siento…– Dijo la mujer.

–No, Zelda, soy Link, el Héroe del Tiempo, hijo de Aaron y Cristina, portador de la Trifuerza del Coraje, y levantaré mi espada a la Corona Real de Hyrule siempre que sea necesario "Sin Valor, la Espada no tiene ningún Poder".– Respondió y se dirigió al campo Hyrule con su ejército a su lado.

Partió con la espada y escudo en mano, , los rayos caían sobre Hyrule, el campo de batalla era un infierno, pero ese infierno se esfumó , su valor podía ser poderoso, pero para él no había fuerza más poderosa, que el amor.

Shade colocó a su nieto en su cama, por fin había terminado de llover, sabía que debía irse y abrió la ventana, pero fue detenido por una voz.

–¿Vas a volver, verdad?– Preguntó el niño adormitado en su cama.

–Siempre estaré a tu lado, mi niño.– Respondió yéndose.

–Gracias abuelito…– Dijo el niño antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente.

Shade corría por Hyrule, no podía dejar de sonreír para sí mismo y dejando que la luna alumbrara su hermoso pelaje, respiró hondo deteniéndose por un momento y susurrando para sí mismo.

–Gracias Link, mi niño, me has hecho sentir realmente con vida de nuevo…– Y comenzando a correr nuevamente, alejándose por el horizonte, dejando que la luna cuidara de aquella hermosa noche…


End file.
